About Last Night
by writehanded
Summary: Urameshi Yusuke wakes up with a pounding hangover in an unknown bed, next to the last person he'd suspect...Hello, Mortification. My name is Yusuke. You seem so familiar. Perhaps we've met before...?


**Warning: **Bad language, possible out of character sequences, underage drinking, blatant male/male relationships. In this chapter, I'm taking a shot at what I believe is called "lime." Right. So, nothing that will burn out your eyes (presumably), but it's definitely rated "M" for a reason.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters. God knows I'd like to, but I don't. Not at present, anyway. :smile:

**Author's Note: **Cool! A new story and a new series! It's kind of cute, not very emotional, and there are only vague attempts at humor, but I really wanted to write this. I love Yusuke. :smile: Err, I'm not sure where I'm going with this...I mean, I could continue it, but I'm happy just keeping it a one-shot. If I get a lot of reviews telling me to continue, then I probably will. Just say the word, you guys. :smile:

-----------------------------------------------

**About Last Night...**

Urameshi Yusuke woke up feeling like someone had drilled a nail into his forehead. And while they were at it, they whacked him with the hammer, too.

Ah. A hangover, it seemed. How..._brilliant._ Well, strangely enough, this wasn't a new sensation. Yusuke had shown a love for liquor since his first exposure to it four years ago, when he was about thirteen. 'Course, he'd never really become a drunk like his mom, but he'd always liked that hazy buzz that came with one too many drinks. Just as a social thing. You know.

Yusuke moaned softly and rolled over towards the wall. Blearily, he opened his eyes.

...That wasn't his wall.

Yusuke froze. Oh Jesus. What happened? Where _was_ he?

_Okay, okay. Calm down,_ he instructed himself. _This isn't your room. Or your...bed. Okay. This is okay. This place is clean, you're not hurt (anywhere noticeable, anyway), and you're not in any apparent danger. So just chill, alright? _

Yusuke took in a deep breath, held it for a few seconds, then exhaled. Ever since he'd died when he was fourteen—yes, he meant that literally, and yes, it was a long story—and had been appointed a detective of Spirit World, he had become many times more anxious. Of course, since demons attacked him on a regular basis, in hopes of stealing his crown as partial ruler of Demon World, no less (again, long story, let's just call it "inheritance"), Yusuke figured that he was entitled to a little anxiety. Because, just because you're paranoid, doesn't mean that someone's not out to get you. How'd that expression go? Oh, yeah—"better safe than sorry."

Anyway. Back on target. He was in a room he didn't recognize. But...how? Who was he out with last night, again?

Yusuke closed his eyes, trying to think, ignoring the incessant pounding in his brain.

Let's see...oh, yeah! Last night, Yusuke and his idiot partner/best friend, Kuwabara, had managed to, using all of the blackmail and bribery tricks they knew, get Hiei and Kurama to go drinking with them. Hiei and Kurama were the two other members of Team Urameshi, besides Kuwabara and Yusuke himself. Hiei was a small, fierce fire demon with an awesome body and a sharp tongue. Hiei loved fighting, insulting Kuwabara, and his sister Yukina. Kurama, living as a human 18-year-old named Minamino Shuuichi, housed the spirit of a brilliant (though criminal) fox-demon. Kurama was a genius, a loner, and an undeniable beauty —he had the most gorgeous green eyes that Yusuke had ever seen.

Heh-heh...yeah. That was...the other thing about Yusuke. He was kind of...smitten...with one of his team mates. That would be Kurama, of course. You know, just a little bit. A tiny little crush. And look, don't get him wrong or anything—he wasn't gay. He thought girls were awesome. But apparently, he liked guys too. And actually, after the initial shock of realizing that he was bi wore off, Yusuke was pretty happy about it. After all, he suddenly had twice as many options! Yeah, baby!

So, yes, Yusuke's slight—that is, _slight_—crush on Kurama _may_ have influenced his desire to go out the night before. He hadn't been feeling totally great, being still a little hung-over from the day before, but a chance to see Kurama outside of a mission wasn't something Yusuke would pass up.

So they all went to a bar.

_Oh yeah, and Kurama was wearing those jeans that were just a little too tight...That was nice._

Yusuke shook his head slightly, increasing the pain in his skull.

_No, focus Yusuke. What was going on **besides** Kurama's ass?_

Yuske and Kuwabara had gotten into a drinking competition. Yeah, that's right. Kuwabara had never been able to hold his liquor well, and he passed out fairly quickly. Then...what? What happened to Hiei? Hiei...had dragged Kuwabara home. That's right. Then Kurama and Yusuke were left alone.

The memories were much blurrier after that. More and more drinks...talking...the bartender telling them to "go the hell home already"...tripping through the streets, Kurama's arm supporting his shoulders...panting their way up to Kurama's apartment...Kurama leaning against the wall while Yusuke clumsily frisked him for the keys...the door swinging open...Kurama stumbling forward...suddenly very, very close...a sea of red hair...parted pale lips...Kurama's eyes glittering like twin green stars...Yusuke ceasing to breathe...closer, closer, _closer_...soft, lush lips landing on Yusuke's, making him blush all over and making his heart swell with breathtaking emotion.

Yusuke's face colored at the memory, feeling his heart-rate pick up. _Kurama and I...kissed. That was...man. Why didn't I kiss him sooner?_

The memories kept coming. Kurama pulling back softly...regret...turning to the door with his head down...Yusuke's hand flying out...tugging Kurama's sleeve...kissing again, harder...Kurama suddenly shoving Yusuke into his apartment...slamming the door...tongues, teeth...ripping off shirts...pushing, tweaking, sucking, twisting, tugging...Kurama biting Yusuke's neck, hard...walking backwards...kicking off pants...through the bedroom door...tripping onto bed...Kurama's belt was stuck...dammit... _tear_...boxers gone...bare skin, touching, rubbing...slender hands running down tanned legs...pulling softly...increasing tightness in Yusuke's stomach..._heat_...hands gone and sorely missed..._oh God,_ mouth...Yusuke's back arching off the bed...hands twisting into the sheets, the fibers biting into his palms...What's he doing? He'd better not think that _Yusuke_ was going to be—_ahh_—fingers...two...scissoring, plunging...shudders, sweat in black bangs... _Ahhh!_...three...deeper, _deeper_..._kuh_...brushing—_Holy shit!_...tightening in Yusuke's stomach...tighter...hotter...close...so close...about to—!

...Fingers gone..._intense_ anger at Kurama...bastard...Yusuke's legs being hoisted onto Kurama's shoulders...pressure _there_...pushing in...spreading, stretching, further, further, further...slowly, deeper...pressing _that spot!_...Yusuke's head thrown back, his yell making Kurama shudder...movement...rocking...thrusting..._harder!_...bodies slapping together...slamming into _that spot!_...backs arched into each other...a sudden moment of tightened stillness, and then...pleasure so intense it hurt.

...Sudden exhaustion...pulling apart...Kurama's arm draped across his companion's broad chest...a sweet kiss touching Yusuke's hot lips...long red hair splayed across the pillow...spectacular green eyes glittering like emeralds...and then...blackness.

Yusuke's eyes widened, his blush so intense that his face actually hurt. He curled himself into the fetal position, wincing at the sudden pain shooting up his ass. He prickled all over with incredible embarrassment, finally understanding what people meant when they said, "ignorance is bliss."

_Oh, man, _he thought, hunching in on himself. _Kurama and I...actually...did it? _Yusuke cringed. _Jesus. How could we? That was so...so... _

_...fucking **amazing.**_

Yusuke blushed even darker, if that was physically possible. It had been the best sex that Yusuke'd ever _had._ And that was saying something—Yusuke, heh-heh, had a lot to compare to. But there was no doubt. It was the best sex ever. Period.

_Right, _Yusuke thought, still red. _So Kurama and I...did it. So, does that mean...?_

Yusuke's thought processes halted as the bed shifted. Someone next to him was shifting around. There was a soft, low sigh and a pale arm carelessly flung itself across Yusuke's upturned shoulder. The arm stiffened on contact.

Yusuke kept his eyes glued to the wall as the arm retreated. The mattress shifted again. Yusuke watched a shadow crawl up the wall he faced as the person next to him hesitantly sat up.

"...Yusuke?"

Yusuke shut his eyes. Caught.

_Well, stupid, _he thought to himself. _What did you think was going to happen? Kurama just wouldn't notice you or something? _Yusuke sighed, feeling himself blush again. _Let's go, Urameshi. You've fought a thousand blood-thirsty demons at one time before. You can certainly handle **this.** It's only Kurama, after all. _

...Okay, that last thought had _not_ helped.

_C'mon, tough guy, _Yusuke mentally prodded._ Up and at 'em._

Yusuke rolled over and sat up.

He was met by the stunning green gaze of his team mate. Kurama's hair was tousled and his red bangs stuck in every direction. His lips were swollen from too many kisses, there was a light dusting of pink across his cheekbones, and his neck and chest were covered in an _awful_ lot of hickeys.

Yusuke found himself suddenly battling down a hard-on. He swallowed thickly.

Kurama's eyes glittered with shame, regret, and sadness. "Yusuke," he started. His voice was soft and low as usual, but it sounded strangely hoarse.

Yusuke was hit by a sudden wave of terror. He knew what Kurama was about to say, he knew it. Kurama was going to say that he was sorry, that it was a mistake, that he'd allow Yusuke to take a shower, but then Kurama wanted him to leave. Yusuke realized all of this, and he realized that he didn't want to hear any of it.

Kurama swallowed in preparation. "Yusuke," he said again. "About last night...I am so sorry. I can't even...begin to apologize. I—"

Yusuke grabbed Kurama's chin and silenced him with a kiss. Kurama's lips were as soft as Yusuke remembered, and the sensation of their mouths touching sent a zing of pleasure straight through Yusuke's heart.

Yusuke pulled away gently, still keeping his hand on Kurama's chin. Kurama's eyes shimmered with a thousand different emotions, and they were almost too beautiful to look at.

"Please don't say it was a mistake," Yusuke said quietly. "I...don't want it to be a mistake."

"You...don't?" Kurama couldn't believe what he thought he'd just heard. Yusuke wasn't running from his apartment screaming? He wasn't racing to some hooker to reaffirm his sexuality? ...Was Kurama allowed the audacity to hope?

"No," Yusuke said. "Definitely not. Just...there is one thing that I...really need to know. Kurama..."

Kurama held his breath and strained his ears, afraid that his thumping pulse would drown out Yusuke's words.

Yusuke seized Kurama's shoulders and promptly began to shake him. "How could you let me be uke?.!" he bellowed.

------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: **Okay, okay, I know. Sucky ending. But I really wanted to end it with that last line. :grins:


End file.
